20 Quirks of The 12 Weasleys
by MichalaRedHead
Summary: My take on the next-gen Weasleys. Vic/Teddy. Rose/Scorp. Lucy/Lorcan and much more. Hopefully better than the summary. Rated T for language. Read please and reviews appreciated!
1. Victorie

Disclaimer: If you read the name in any of the Harry Potter books, the character is not mine.

Victorie is generousto those who don't stand up for what they deserve. Being a Gryffindor who goes after what she wants, she can't imagine any other way and does what she can for those who live like that, even if they are perfectly content

Victorie is hopeful after yet another date gone wrong in her fourth year that some guy will love her for what lies beneath her looks.

Victorie is alarmed every time she watches her best friend Teddy plays Quidditch, Bludgers barely miss his head and he almost falls off his broom every time. She doesn't care what her friends say, she knows what she saw.

Victorie is joyous whenever her mom owls her without a word of English. Victorie isn't the best at French, but it's the faith her mom has in her is what counts (to Victorie, anyways.)

Victorie is cruel towards anyone that bullies someone for the hell of it. To her that is plain wrong. The kid they picked on didn't deserve crap from them and they don't deserve kindness from her.

Victorie is grateful that she will be out of Hogwarts before the majority of her obscenely large family inhabits the castle. She loves them, but that is going to be hell for everyone attending.

Victorie has an aversion to pumpkin juice. She doesn't mind pumpkin pie or seeds but she hates it in juice form and drinks water with her meals.

Victorie takes pride in her Veela looks. As superficial as that is, a flip of her golden blonde hair has gotten her plenty in her years.

Victorie is indifferent when her ex, Anthony Boot, tries to make her jealous by snogging his new girlfriend in front of her in between classes and in the Great Hall.

Victorie is angry when she gets detention with her potions partner because he screwed up the ingredients. Although she was angrier about the two more detentions she received because she didn't show up to the first one, dictating it unfair and herself undeserving of the punishment.

Victorie is sympathetic to those who have been pushed around (see cruelty). She can somewhat relate to them, people constantly associate her looks with stupidity and try to take advantage of her.

Victorie hates when people compare her to every other Weasley that has ever attended Hogwarts (which is why she is glad that she is the oldest of the kids, not counting Teddy).

Victorie is interested in Charms. She has a passion for it as a matter of fact but keeps that to herself because Charms is the stereotypical favorite of dumb girls all over the school (that and Divination)

Victorie is attracted to a certain blue-haired, Hufflepuff, best friend of hers but keeps that to herself because he's serious about his girlfriend of a year.

Victorie is jealous of said girlfriend.

Victorie is surprised when Teddy and his girlfriend break up at the end of his 7th year (Victorie's 5th) and even more surprised when he kisses her the following summer.

Victorie is fearful of what the future holds as her Seventh year comes to a close.

Victorie loves her daughter more than anyone and has said so many times before. Her family and husband, Teddy, understand. Belle Nymphadora Lupin is her daughter after all.


	2. Molly II

Molly is grateful to The Sorting Hat for placing her into Gryffindor. She has never told a soul that it could have just as easily put her into Hufflepuff.

Molly is proud of her name. Her cousin Fred complains about the high standards his name set but Molly thinks her grandmother is the most brave and wholehearted person she has ever met and is honored to share a name with her.

Molly hopes that she will live up to the name that she is so proud of, in her own way.

Molly is generous towards anyone who needs her, and even those who don't. It is the right thing to do, not to mention it's useful when a few people owe you one.

Molly has an aversion to most of the girls in her dorm. They are typical, bitchy teenage girls and Molly will have none of it.

Molly is joyful often but most joyful on Hogsmeade days. Not because it's a day out of the castle for her but because it is a day out of the castle for everyone else. Molly can go just about anywhere in peace.

Molly is alarmed whenever she sees her grandmother's hands shake as she cooks. It is a reminder that she won't be around forever.

Molly is sympathetic to anyone who has a problem and willing to listen to anyone who needs to talk about it.

Molly is interested in all things Muggle, and therefore is much more like her Granddad than Grandmum in her hobbies.

Molly is indifferent when the girls in her dorm ask if she wishes her hair was unique, and not red like every other Weasley's. She just calmly informs them that Victorie WEASLEY is blonde.

Molly's greatest fear is the exact same as her namesake's: the loss of family.

Molly is surprised in her fifth year when her little sister, Lucy, is sorted into Slytherin but supportive and glad that their cousin Albus will be with her.

Molly is angry when Lucy refuses to be seen with her around her Slytherin friends.

Molly is jealous of the dumb girls in her dorm when they go on and on about their boyfriends. Getting a boyfriend most certainly does not top her list of priorities but she wonders what it would be like to have one.

Molly hates the snow. It is sloshy, wet, irritating, and too cold for her taste.

Molly is attracted to Andrew Adams, a muggleborn Ravenclaw with the bluest eyes and the most beautiful smile one will ever see.

Molly is cruel to the fifth year that tried to take advantage of her third year sister. She is typically nice but she showed no mercy and as Head Girl she personally saw to his expulsion.

Molly Adams loves all things muggle, especially her new husband, Andrew.


	3. Dominique

Dominique is surprised when she is sorted into Ravenclaw, she certainly does not have any sort of reputation for being smart.

Dominique was alarmed when Molly and Fred are sorted into Gryffindor and Roxanne is sorted into Slytherin. The cousins that are her age are her best friends and she worried she would never see them. That panic did not last long at all, when she realized that she had at least one class with each of them.

Dominique is hopeful that she will succeed in Ravenclaw. The fact that you have to solve a riddle to get into the common room is bad enough.

Dominique is indifferent to those who compare her to her sister, she knows that she is nothing like Victorie.

Dominique hates her hair. Her brother and sister both have pretty blonde hair while hers is caught somewhere between red and blonde. In some light it looks red, in others it looks blonde and sometimes it looks like a weird mix. She wishes it would settle on one or the other.

Dominique is generous to those who are generous towards her first or have been generous to her before.

Dominique enjoys Quidditch, she is one hell of a Chaser and no one can even try compare her to Victorie on the Quidditch field.

Dominique has an aversion to gossip. She gets along with her roommates but when their chatter has nothing to do with any of them, Dominique is nowhere to be found.

Dominique is grateful for having a nice place to go for the holidays and a loving family at home waiting for her, she understands not everyone has what she and her family does.

Dominique is sympathetic to James II, Molly II, Fred II, Albus II and Lily II because it can't be easy to be named after a great person and have greatness expected from you by default.

Dominique fears that she will always be viewed as one of the guys due to her being one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts and having more friends who are guys than girls.

Dominique is surprisingly not jealous of Victorie, but jealous of only children who don't have any famous family members. She loves her sister and her family but can't help but feel things would be easier for her if circumstances were different.

Dominique is cruel to those who get overly aggressive on the Quidditch pitch, she doesn't see what their problem is, it's just a school game.

Dominique is attracted to Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Ralph Harper and thrilled when he asks her out on the last day their 6th year.

Dominique is angry when she is banned from Quidditch for using wandless magic on a Gryffindor who tried to knock Ralph off his broom.

Dominique is interested in all subjects, or tries to be. She has to keep an open mind considering it's her seventh year and she still has no idea what she wants to do with her life.

Dominique loves her job as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and gets into bad quarrels with Harper when there is an upcoming match against his team, Puddlemere United.

Dominique is proud of her life when she is old, gray, and reminiscing and glad that she could not think of a thing she wanted to change as she takes her last breath.


	4. Fred II

Fred hates his name and does not get why his parents would give their son a name that makes everyone who knew Fred I sad every time they say it.

Fred loves that he looks nothing like his namesake due to having darker skin (although he could do without the coppery tint in his hair). Don't get him wrong, the stories of the original Fred are amazing but if he looked anything like him than people would probably expect twice as much trouble from him.

Fred is surprised when he is sorted into Gryffindor. No one else is but he could also see himself doing well in Ravenclaw with Dominique.

Fred has an aversion to the old teachers at Hogwarts because they look for reasons why he is trouble.

Fred is indifferent towards detentions. He does not try to get them but also doesn't really care when he does.

Fred is interested in potions and finds more use for them than explosions.

Fred is afraid of spiders, when he first screamed at the sight of one his Uncle Harry started laughing and elbowing his Uncle Ron whose face looked very white.

Fred finds himself very jealous in his second year, of his first year cousin, James, who has already caused twice as much trouble as his namesake did in year one by the winter holidays.

Fred is generous to really anyone who does not mention his late uncle to him.

Fred hopes to achieve his own greatness. Just because he does not take after his uncle doesn't mean he doesn't want to be great.

Fred is sympathetic to his Grandma Molly. His being named after the child she lost gives them both some perspective, she is the only who can make comparisons without him taking any offense.

Fred enjoys fireworks because of the way everyone smiles as they recall the prank his uncle and dad pulled.

Fred is proud when he becomes a prefect. Not as proud as Uncle Percy jokes about himself being but proud nonetheless. It's certainly different than any of his Uncle's accomplishments.

Fred is grateful that by his fifth year no one thinks he's anything like his late uncle and he can stop obsessing.

Fred is angry when his friend, Talia Jordan starts seeing Milo Wood. Especially because he heard Wood talking to a friend about his plan to date someone to make Roxanne jealous.

Fred cruelly looks for reasons to give Wood detention after seeing Talia cry for the first time.

Fred is alarmed when Talia falls of her broom. As she plummets to the ground he is nauseated at the thought of his green eyes never meeting her warm, brown ones again.

Fred is attracted to his fiancée, Talia, despite the fact that she is 8 months pregnant and crankier than ever.


	5. Roxanne

Roxanne is indifferent while waiting to be sorted. Where you are sorted reflects who you are and places you with likeminded peers, there is no right or wrong to it (anymore).

Roxanne is sympathetic to the two or three kids who told her she was a Weasley and didn't belong in Slytherin. When she looks at them she sees kids whose parents must be arrogant, ignorant, and narrow minded and feels sorry that they were raised by those people.

Roxanne is afraid of what her dad will say when she tells him where she is sorted but figures out that her fear is for nothing when he tells her that he's proud and means it.

Roxanne is grateful that the dungeons were not as cold as she expected.

Roxanne is interested in Quidditch. She is absolute rubbish at playing it but takes great interest in everything about it: the teams, the equipment, the players, the strategy. She has not missed a match regardless if Slytherin is playing or not. Oliver Wood's son once asked her which team she favors, she simply told him they were all different and she had no favorite.

Roxanne is alarmed when her potion blows up in her face. For some reason her brother found this funny and helped her make a new one.

Roxanne is surprised at how good Fred is at potions. The new one actually earned her an E, despite the fact that the first one exploded.

Roxanne has an aversion to most fruit. It's really weird, actually and she doesn't really know why it is. She knows it isn't because fruit is too sweet because she likes candy and Butterbeer. She can't name a fruit that she likes, unless you count pumpkin juice. That, she drinks like her life depends on it.

Roxanne hates being called Roxy. The nickname just doesn't suit her… at all.

Roxanne is jealous of girls who can manage their hair without magic. If she took a brush to her black hair without magic it would it eat it. Meanwhile girls, like her cousin, Dominique only have to wake up run a brush through it (occasionally) and are good to go.

Roxanne is attracted to most Quidditch players. By her fifth year she has dated about seven different guys and only one of them didn't play Quidditch. But even he was just as interested in the sport as she is.

Roxanne enjoys lunch more than any other meal, it's a nice break from classes.

Roxanne is cruel when talking to Lucy after she is first sorted into Slytherin. Not only did she get mixed up with some bad kids and change who she was but she also hurt her sister's feelings. And Molly deserves hurt feelings the least out of anyone Roxanne has ever met.

Roxanne is angry when Wood catches the Snitch, steals the Quidditch Cup right from under Ravenclaw's noses and rubs her cousin, Dominique's face in it (the stupid Gryffindor) in their sixth year. Then she is twice as angry at herself for getting lost in his velvety brown eyes while trying to confront him about his behavior.

Roxanne is generous towards teachers and prefects. They tend to put up with your crap if you are nice to them.

Roxanne loves the Qudditch lessons Milo has been giving her and…

Roxanne hopes that him and Talia Jordan break up sometime soon. Especially after he managed to compliment her blue eyes without any mention of the ocean.

Roxanne is proud of her son for managing to stand up to her, his father, and his father's father and tell them that he thinks Quidditch is stupid and they can't change his mind.


	6. James II

James enjoys his life immensely. His name suits him perfectly, he was sorted into the house he wanted (Gryffindor, of course), he managed to nick the Marauder's Map from his dad's desk, and the pranks are endless.

James is generous to some people. Not that he can recall any at the moment. Is apologizing for a prank he pulled on someone considered generous? He doesn't always apologize, especially of it was hilarious.

James is interested in many things. He says this because he is easily interested and open minded. It would be sort of stereotypical to say pranking is his sole interest.

James is cruel when it comes to some of his pranks especially the ones involving the map. Use of The Marauder's Map indicates that he is specifically targeting someone, these tend to be the pranks he apologizes for.

James is proud of each of his family members. Despite the vast number of them, each are unique and great in their own way.

James is grateful that he has yet to be expelled.

James hopes that he can avoid the Potter Redhead curse his father has told him and Albus about. James has reddish brown hair and feels like him and a redhead would clash standing side by side. But if he were to fall in love with a redhead he probably wouldn't care about that.

James is sympathetic towards animals more than people. He realized this when he is more concerned about students hurting animals than animals hurting students in Care For Magical Creatures. He's never told anyone that but thinks that Hagrid knows.

James is more afraid than ever of being rejected after Quidditch tryouts. He spent the minute he left the pitch to the minute he saw the list saying who made it was posted worrying about what he may have messed up. That fear did not stop eating at him until he saw that he made it as beater.

James is alarmed at the Slytherins trying to knock him off his broom at his first game but would be too busy bragging about the win to admit that to anyone afterwards.

James is indifferent towards most people. You can't care about everybody if you're going to be really good at causing trouble.

James is most angry at himself in his third year when his brother gets sorted into Slytherin. He's talked a lot of shit about them to Albus and teased him mercilessly about being sorted into Slytherin. His poor brother is probably upset over the house he will be dealing with for the next seven years.

James is most surprised in his fourth year when Fred becomes a Prefect. He knew Fred was not one for pranking. But he really couldn't get much farther from his namesake if he tried. Come to think of it, this put some stuff in perspective for James himself.

James is attracted to girls with black hair.

James loves pissing Crystal Zabini off. The fire in her blue eyes whenever he says something that may make her mad is somehow exhilarating.

James has an aversion to prefects who play Quidditch for a house that is not Gryffindor. There are only two or three of them but the two or three of them are trouble for James in more ways than one (ahem, Zabini!)

James is jealous of Zabini's boyfriends. When he pulls his head out of his arse and realizes this he asks her out, she says no, and so the games begin.

As 7th year ends, James concludes that he hates how much power his girlfriend, Crystal, has over him but loves her too much to care.


	7. Rose

Rose is interested in Hogwarts long before her acceptance letter. She read and reread Hogwarts: A History whenever she got the chance when she was eight.

Rose is surprised at everyone's surprise when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her dad himself was babbling about her brains before she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Rose takes pride in her work. She isn't trying to be like her mother because living up to those standards would be exhausting but she wants to make her education worthwhile.

Rose is alarmed when Albus introduces his new friend, the Malfoy boy, to her because of her father's warnings but quickly realizes he is not a bad kid and befriends him.

Rose is indifferent to the compliments about her being just like her mother. She loves her mother but they aren't very alike and Rose thinks it would be a waste of her life to wish that she was.

Rose is sympathetic towards Scorpius because he takes a lot of crap from everyone. The few Slytherins that hate him for being nothing like his father was at his age and everyone who thinks he is and won't give him a chance because of it.

Rose has an aversion to dresses. She isn't really a tomboy or anything she just doesn't like wearing them and avoids having to at all costs. She doesn't mind skirts nearly as much but still prefers jeans.

Rose hopes to become an auror. She needs to be where the action is and as a quick thinker and skilled witch she thinks the job would be perfect for her.

Rose is afraid of fear itself because fear is what holds you back from a fulfilling life.

Rose is generous to anyone who asks her for help. It must take a lot for them to swallow their pride to do so. As you can probably guess, Rose is one for avoiding asking others for help at all costs.

Rose is grateful that she didn't inherit her father's full on blush. When she is angry or flustered the only sign on her skin is just a pink tinge on her cheeks.

Rose is angry that her and Scorpius tied on their O.W.L.S, despite their friendship they were rivals and very competitive.

Rose enjoys her weekends. She gets all of her work done during the week so she can relax on Saturday and Sunday.

Rose is attracted to intelligent guys, she has to be due to her impatience for stupid people.

Rose loves the mystery scent that accompanies old books and chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven in her Amotentia.

Rose hates finding out that the mystery scent is Malfoy. She hasn't even thought of him in that way (too often). This could potentially ruin whatever relationship they currently have.

A certain red- haired Head Girl is jealous of a certain blonde Head Boy when he tells her that he dreams about them being together and has since fifth year. Meanwhile she doesn't dream and didn't figure out how much she loved him until sixth year.

Rose cruelly gives her dad the silent treatment for a year after the scene he made when she told him that her and Scorpius were living together after graduation.


End file.
